maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Original Uniform Challenge/@comment-24335505-20150801223235
Apologies in advance for the long comment, I need to cover my opinions on all the works and there are 18 this time. So with 1. Kinetic Overload Gambit (MorshuBot) - It completely captured the original Gambit while blowing his powers out of proportion and showing what he could really do. Passive makes him incredibly strong but hurts him a lot because of it, limiting that power. I'll admit he could be OP if he had 8 stacks of charge (30% times 8 gives you a 240% stat boost, aka instant death) but I'm assuming he only gets 4, and that regulates it. The moves were appropriately upgraded, not blown out of proportion, and while his L6 damage became massive there was a counter to it thrown in so he doesn't break the game. Also, the move icons are amazing! (I didn't really consider that though, because Loupi made those) 2. Witch Hunter Blade (Mawro) - It got Blade's style without losing the alt factor, with buffs counter balanced where they'd be too OP and passives fairly restricted in function, but still excellent. My one problem with it is the Hunting Frenzy part of his L6, and that's why it didn't make number 1. I get why it was made a multi-function, to encompass several types of magic fighting gear, and I liked the other additions. However, adding a massive attack exploiting everything else he does as a multi-function part of Witch Hunting gear seems unnesesary and not well thought out. This doesn't really detract from the character, just from my peerspective of him. 3. Vampire Union Jack (True) - As an avid fan of Union Jack, I loved this because it captured his style, but added in a little bit of Blade and a little vampire, while not losing anything he really does in his usual suit. There were a few flaws, namely the odd addition of Inspiring Leadership and the additionall chance to follow-up on ally attacks via the second passive, but it overcame the flaws and made a good quality suit. The rest: Extreme Morbius - The extra passive and re-arranging of the moves didn't quite do it for me, especially not as an "Ultimate" suit. He's not powerful, and the suit didn't manage to improve on that. Dark Knight Moon Knight - This one is on a whole other level :P Destructive Sentinel - I like it, it's a good idea and the move changes and passive changes are all good. However it didn't really have a big wow factor for me, so didn't make the top 3. 50's Radio Hercules - It is funny, it's a good idea and the passives and stuff show a clear improvement over previous works, making a nice hero that I'd enjoy. Again though, didn't entice me to vote for it. Warrior Spirit Juggernaut - In order to like a character or suit, I need to understand it, and I don't understand Warrior Spirit Juggernaut. I see new passives, moveset buffs, Momentum changed, but still the same Momentum, a buff that applies a passive as well as something... it's just a little too much for me. Psychopathic Moonstone - I have to admit, I loved it and I find nothing wrong with it except that it isn't quite Moonstone. It hasn't lost her entirely like some of these have, but it did a little. It made my top 5 though, it was really a quality job! Executioner Omega Sentinel - It's a great move setup. I love the passives, move flow, and the way it works. My problem is that it isn't Omega Sentinel. It shares more similarities with Angela, losing Omega's 2 turns, class changing, tech style, and gaining a cool execution moveset that just isn't her. Thundra Greithoth - This is one of the best Worthy works I've seen done, but it isn't quite my favorite of the entries. Also, the E-ISO kinda kills it for me, it's unnesesary and makes little sense. Avalanche Uncanny X-Men - Not bad, but same as many above not enticing. Superior Spider-Carnage - It's fun, but it has the same problem as my Spider-UK once had - it comes across as a fusion of two heroes, and despite the subtle changes it can't quite overcome that. Nice job though! The Queen of Hell Satana - Another that isn't bad, but too complicated. Way too many moves and passive functions to ever figure her out, she can do a lot but instead of making her a versatile tool it makes her really complicated. A great job by the author, but needs some revision. Witch Body Nico Minoru - I love the bio, love the idea, and the passives are great. It just isn't my favorite though. World War Red Hulk - It's not bad, but it's too generic alt. World War gives him another reuse of Warbinger plus Ares' passive, and his moves were mixed around a little but for no real reason. Seems like it could use some work, because it's a great start but doesn't get there for me. Heavy Machinery Wasp - Just like Executioner Omega Sentinel, it's a great character but it isn't Wasp. It doesn't so much come across as an upgrade to Wasp as a completely different character. Horseman of War Shatterstar - This one I really like, and was very close to getting in my top 3, but it didnt make it for one reason: Shatterstar lost his Gladitorial Carnage. Anyone who's used him a lot knows that he really shines when he starts with the L9, next round L2 and L6 and the enenmy dies between Exploit Tenderize and increased stats. He made a great Horseman, but lost that key ability, so it can't be the best imo